phineasandferbfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Ard11230
Archives ---- 2009: February 2009 • March 2009 • April 2009 • May 2009 • June 2009 • August 2009 • September 2009 • October 2009 • November 2009 • December 2009 ---- 2010: January 2010 • February 2010 • March 2010 • April 2010 • May 2010 • June 2010 Tri-State Gazette Issue 23 Tri-State Gazette Issue 24 Tri-State Gazette Issue 25 The Recent Changes Patrol really needs help I really need help with the Recent Changes Patrol. Each of you volunteered to be a part of the Patrol, or as an admin were automatically included in it. From what I see, almost no one is participating other than myself. Wikia has made yet another change to their systems that affect how the wiki works. The Recent Changes page now displays a maximum of 5,000 edits. It doesn't matter if it's set to show patrolled edits or hide them and it doesn't matter if you manually adjust it to display a high number like 20,000. It stops at 5,000. The last time I went through and patrolled the changes was around July 18th. Wikia's change means that we can no longer see anything from July 18th-July 30th. You can still find unpatrolled edits by going to each page and navigating through the history. But you have to do that on every page, forum and blog. That's over 1,000 pages and nobody is going to manually do that. Lack of participation wasn't a big concern before. I figured I could just catch us up every so often. Now it ain't so easy to do that. You have to keep up with it or unpatrolled edits will be "taken away" from you by being harder to get at. I've thought before "I'll just let the old edits slide". Every time I've thought this, I later found vandalism that required a block. At this point, I need to know from each of you if you can take time to be a part of the Patrol. You don't have to do it every day. But it should be at least once a week. Spend a little bit of time to catch up on a few days' worth of edits. If you are not able commit to this, please let me know. I would rather know up front that the Patrol is solely my responsibility than to expect that others will help out and then they don't. — RRabbit42 (leave a message) Tri-State Gazette Issue 26 Tri-State Gazette Issue 27 Cool new template It's new, it's cool, it's hip, soon to be everyone's gadget, it's-ActivityFeed! And, IPs can use it too! I am in love with this thing, seriously. 02:20, September 11, 2010 (UTC)The Klimpaloon who found a new cool template! Tri-State Gazette Issue 28 Tri-State Gazette Issue 29 Tri-State Gazette Issue 30 What these fake episodes are really supposed to be *Double Phineas Trouble (Phineas and Ferb Get Busted!) *Suzy vs. Phineas (Suddenly Suzy) *Too Many Platypuses (Oh, There You Are, Perry) *The LIVE-aCTION NE (Brain Drain) *Lost in a house (One Good Scare Ought to Do It!) *Erase Everything (Tip of the Day) *Ship Reck story (Swiss Family Phineas) *Beard2BFeard (The Ballad of Badbeard) *Wild Wild West (The Magnificent Few) *Toys Unite! (Toy to the World) *Sweet Secrets (Elementary, My Dear Stacy) *Perry Talks! (Interview With a Platypus) *Useless Mutant Ninja Humans (The Beak) *Dental Cares (I Scream, You Scream) *X-TREME (Most episodes involve an extreme invention) *Don't blink a thing (Don't Even Blink) — Adventuresrcool (leave a message) Tri-State Gazette Issue 31 Tri-State Gazette Issue 32